Alec's Love
by girlofcandy
Summary: just read


Title; Alec's love 

a/n; This was a story i wrote back in 06

¤

His palm stoked the ankle and up the calve placing open mouth kisses on the thigh as his hands wandered up her thigh and to her side, her leg went around his hips he breathed into her mouth as her mouth fell open as he gently trusted into her.

She moaned into his mouth as he started to thrust into her gently her fingers played like an instrument on his back their lips pressing into a perfect union, their tongs dancing in slow motion. Their bodies moving together slow at first but then quicker as the passion flared even more. The broken world that hunted them didn't matter anymore, the only thing that mattered in their world was the feeling of union and lost of control, their body crashing and moving together.

His hand griping her thigh as he moved quicker inside of her, both making sounds of passion and devotion into each others lips just like poetry. The other hand clasping together, fingers entwining around the headboard bar, their fit genetic improved bodies arching together like magnets as they seeked each other out. Her brown eyes focusing on his hazel ones as they moved to a rhythm of passion, her thick lashes fluttering like a butterfly wing. Her legs tightening around his lean hips, her body arching pressing her chest closer to his as she came closer to the edge. Open mouth kisses, he kissed her neck giving a small nib on her collarbone before burring his face into her neck thrusting in quicker and a little harder.

The high sound that came from her lips made him thrust quicker as he felt their body's quiver together seeing universes together, he kissed her looking deep into her soul brown eyes. He panted into her full lips, their lips pouting out for a sweet lazy kiss, their bodies rolled. Her head tucked under his chin his arms holding her protecting in his embrace. Both falling into slumber by each others purr.

Alec stirred by the alarm clock, he felt as she rolled in his embrace her back pressed against his side as she reached for the alarm clock and throwing it across the room silencing it forever. He moved to his side and kissed her earlobe kissing her lazy, his palm and fingers stroking her thigh asking for permission the arch of her back pressing against him was his reply, she pulled her knees up as he placed open mouth kisses on her neck and shoulder. His lips brushing over her bar code a forever reminder of who created them, and what they were trained too do. His palm stroked her chest taking a hold of one of her small perky breast his thumb brushing over the nipple she moved in closer to his embrace his hand leaving her breast and travelled down her flat belly and between her strong slim legs a result of hard training and DNA.

He was earned a moan her hand moving up gripping the sheet the other going behind him clawing his head making his whole body shiver, his moved away and she complained pressing against him, he gripped a hold of his manhood then moving it to place and pushed inside her velvet heat. His face nuzzling her side then nibbled gripping her breast as they moved like a snake through hot sand.

¤

Alec shivered by the cold the air was clammy and thin fog was over Seattle's street's it was gonna rain any time, his cat DNA he wasn't that very found of rain so each time a rain drop dropped down he felt like a kitten wanting to escape into heat. He entered Jam Pony confident grinning charming at Normal that beeped him. Questioning him about why he was late, "a warm bed kept me in." He replied honestly with out any lies, a warm bed had kept him in and a beautiful girl he loved. Normal threw his arm around him in comradeship Alec's dark blond eyebrow arched up in amusement as Normal squeezed his shoulder a little. 

"We all would like to sleep in rock star but others do come in time." 

"Sorry Norm, what ya say about me delivering two packages?" he lifted his eyebrows up and down comically while offering a cheekily smile. It was so easy that it was sad how easy Normal fell for his charm. Normal struggled.

"Naw, we wouldn't want that, especially in this weather." Alec grinned tapping his boss on the shoulder and moved away sleekly, knowing that Normal wanted him to stay indoors and offer him company and telling his crazy stories that he could exaggerate how much he wanted with Normal eating every word with awe and even a little lust, that was in fact disturbing. But he kept his Jam Pony ID making it easy for him to go to each sector without fuss so he kept his mouth shut of what he really thought of Normal's disturbing liking to him.

He turned with a smile as he heard Normal say "Beep! beep! You're late! What's your excuse missy miss?" he grinned looking down and up as she smiled beautiful, she had a crooked smile that he just loved, when she talked she always smiled with a crooked smile her eyes twinkling with mischief and sensuality. Normal glanced down at his lover's top that was black showing her chest somewhat as she didn't like to wear a bra only having a black leather jacket over and dark jeans that was glued to her wide hips and curvy ass, her black leather jacket matching leather black boots. Her dark brown wavy hair reaching down her shoulder was brushed back as she spoke.

"A warm bed kept me in Norm." She looked at him with a small pout and Norm blushed a little clearing his throat.

"Well… don't let it happen again missy!" she nodded and grinned at him offering a wink then her hips swung his direction his arms opened immediately and she stepped into his embrace their chest pressing close his head tilting down as she tilted her head up. "Break it up you two." Normal sounded a little jealous but at whom they did not really know or care. He kissed her again for good measure and she snuggled into his embrace even more shivering by the cold air.

Their bodies got heated by each other's warmth ignoring their surroundings as they stood there hugging each other, Alec's eyes snapped to the door and he withdrew from his girl as his body tensed up. Alec smiled stiffly at her, she turned and glanced at the door as they saw Cindy ride in with no other then Max. There was a constant tension between the two of them, even more so now. He offered Max his companionship his friendship and comfort, she took the comfort when she was low but then ignored him, kicking him when he was down. She just did not like him at all first he thought of that it was because of Manticore then he thought it was because of Ben. Perhaps it was because of Ben a little but not the whole reason why she did not like him she hardly could stand be around him without whacking him over the head or make a rude comment.

But still he was by her side helping her and her ´not boyfriend´ that had a thing of saying Eye's only that Eye's only wants that when he was Eye's only. A very confusing old man, Raven had commenting that it was a little creepy that Logan was about thirty-five and when he first met Max she was just eighteen to nineteen. Alec had made sure that she didn't comment that out loud or there would be hell to pay. But Raven did not back down if Max stepped into her personal space it wasn't in her nature.

She hugged him a little tighter then tapped his butt, "let's deliver that package before it starts to rain." Her voice was soft and sweet a voice that that didn't suited a killing machine. But the X5 where perfect soldiers beautiful and dangerous. Alec reached for the package on the counter and clasped one of their hands together as they walked up the ramp walking pass Cindy and Max.

"Hey" both Max and Cindy said the couple offered a nudge of their heads as a response before riding on their bikes paddling away. Alec kept glancing at Raven that was looking straight ahead keeping her eyes on the road, her head turned towards him offering a wide smile and his heart skipped a beat. She paddled pass him laughing and he caught up with her. They reached a house that didn't seem to be affected by the pulse at all, they pressed the buzzer and a old voice came to the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jam Pony with a special delivery."

"Come right in." They heard a buzz and the small gate opened and they rode in, Alec knocked on the door and the old lady opened it taking the package while looking at the two curious. "What a cute pair you two make." She said sweetly while signing the paper that Raven offered to her with a smile. "Here ya go for the both of you." Raven accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Your welcome." As they rode out Alec looked curious at the thing she had given them.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." She gave the flat object to him, he chuckled at her waving it like it was a big prize. "What is it?"

"It's an envelope with two coupons on food. Yey!" he said sarcastically. "Do we look unfed?" he questioned with a snort she just smiled at him and shook her head as he tucked the coupons into his brown leather jacket. As they rode back it started to purr down hard and heavy. They entered Jam Pony shivering shaking their heads as water dripped from them.

"Oh my lord I was worried that the pair of you where out there!" Alec gave him the wet paper and quickly went to his locker where he had a hood. He peeled of his t-shirt and pulled the hood down. Raven shivered zipping her jacket open and pulling her own hood over her head that wasn't really hers but Alec's that she borrowed and never returned after their first night together. She then came behind him hugging him for heat. He turned in the embrace hugging her back, Manticore wasn't big on touching so a touch of love became highly addictive to him. He seeked her out desperate sometimes his heart aching for her, but she was on him too, with her he felt more like a feline cat then ever curling together and purring in bed. The first time he purred he became a little surprised to say at least that that sound came from him.

It scared him too because he was so content so happy with his life, he was feeling too good and a feeling like that was never meant to last. So every touch every kiss he devoured greedy, she snapped him out of his thoughts when he heard a soft purr from her as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "Let's go home." He couldn't agree more he called out to Normal that he was heading out that tried to protest but was silence by another worker complaining they quickly headed out in the cold rain again but this time in their bikes.

As soon as they entered his apartment she started to undress throwing her wet leather jacket on the couch zipping down her boots before kicking them off, and throwing the hood on the kitchen table as she walked pass it. Her jeans dropping down as she walked towards the shower she turned briefly to se if he was coming that quickly mimicked her actions of undressing. He closed the bathroom door watching in awe at her nude body as she stepped into the shower. He stepped in and he was pulled down for a kiss, their bodies heating up by the warm water. She grabbed the shampoo and let her fingers tussle into his messy hair, he reached and turned the shower on and returned the favour.

He took his time massage in the shampoo into her hair, she was holding his hips her eyes closed. As he was done she went behind him with the cloth and started to rub his body with it. He made an embarrassing sound and felt himself go red but she continued kneeling down soaping every inch of him. "Remind me of giving you a back rub tonight."

"I'd like that." He purred, Raven turned showing him to return the favour the favour was happily paid back. The water was turn back on and the shower and soap was getting down the drain she rubbed her eyes from the sting of the shampoo and cleaned her face. She looked up amused as Alec pressed his body against hers eagerly kissing her. She moved up against the wall her leg lifted up by Alec's hand guided around his hip. Her eyes fluttered close the heat from him and the water over whelming she was on fire. She never wanted to be put out of that fire of passion or need of her loves hands, his touched hunted her when he wasn't around.

An ache in her body that was painful almost when he wasn't around, her stomach tighten at the thought of him not being there. She was not good with feelings or reading them as she for a long time been learned to repress them. But she knew this feeling she had for Alec was called love and she never wanted to stop loving him.

¤

"Hi Raven." Mole said with utter respect, Raven responded by touching his arm.

"Hey Mole." She leaned over the table looking at the blue print, Alec caught Mole's look of longing and sadness in his eyes. How Mole saw his reflection and was disgusted then composed himself and chewed on his cigar. Suddenly he felt sorry for Mole, he was his friend after all, he had found companionship and a support in TC by Mole when Max ragged his ass at everything he did. "There are flaws we have to get higher security in this sector especially now with the Familiars after us." She looked at Mole that nodded, "I suggest that we steal a couple of security items and set them up around the primary before we bolt the door there." She pointed at the blue print. Alec leaned over listing to every word.

"But isn't this door a good thing if we need an escape or getting to the sewers on the east side?" As soon as he said it he felt eyes on him, "I mean…" he fidget ready to get his ass ragged.

"It's a good point Alec. But right now with the threat so high it's better if we bolt the door, in the mean time we have access to the south side and yes it is a little longer but you can access the east sewer." She pointed at the blue print showing him, Alec nodded. "But Alec does have a good point of escape, where are our options if Familiars would attack?"

"No Familiar would get this far in…" one of the X5 said that was in the meeting she looked straight at him sternly.

"Never assume anything from your enemy. Familiars are a threat a big one we can't deny or make the problem insignificant. They are out there they are out to get us. Especially now when they know about us being immune against their virus." She spoke firm looking straight at the X5 that nodded and looked down. "Security at all should be a priority, Micky how's the infirmary going?" she questioned one of the X5 that looked up.

"It's going, we have all supplies ready. We've gotten very far as the nursery."

"Good, a lot of female's got pregnant with Manticore's breeding program and does need the place to give birth in a secure place that has all the supplies." They started to talk more about the set up of the program when Max walked in everybody felt the tension rising. She walked up the stairs looking around then frowned looking straightly accusing at Alec that clenched his jaws. "Max." 

"Why was I not informed about the meeting?"

"I did call we paged you several times we even waited thirty minutes for you to show up. When you didn't we decided to get on with the meeting." She gestured with her hand to the others standing there, at the moment looking away not wanting to be a target for Max to pick.

"Without me?" she questioned a little roughly.

"We can function without you." Raven replied coolly. "I can brief you later on, but now we need to continue we have much to do and little time to do it." She said nonchalant opening her mouth to continue when Max walked up closer speaking up clear so everybody in the room could hear her.

"Do what exactly?"

"Making TC a secure haven for anyone from Manticore. Indeed you started a good foundation as creating this as a base but we need to be realistic with dozens of X's coming each week to Seattle and specifically here, we need to make this a stronger foundation. The hospital here must be immediately as a function part here, we cannot risk go to a normal hospital and be detected. As far as the world know the X are dead, we no longer take orders from countries or here for that matter."

"So what are you suggesting?" she crossed her arms speaking sternly.

"Many of the X have training of treatment, those who are interested are now reading every book gaining every knowledge there is to become TC doctors and surgeries. We're making a special nursery and later a day care centre, I'm placing different X's in different sectors of TC. I'm looking into working the kitchen as a functional area that any personal that works here can eat there in civilly." She talked calmly her hand gesturing, she licked her lips. "Joshua is with the younger X painting the walls small things can do a lot. Many are making the rooms here becomes homes for any who wants to live here. TC is a big place there are apartments but we need to make sure their free from any… disturbance. Some are fixing the water pipes that we'll have access to warm water in TC."

"Seems you have everything under control." Max voice dripping a little with jealousy. She had tried making things in movement but no one really listened to her some mentally of her being a runaway from Manticore still were in them.

"Seems so, but you after all TC leader, so please be free to step in anytime."

"I'll do that." Alec swore he could carve a knife through the tension he cleared his throat and said.

"Should I start going with the security?"

"Wait what?" Max said sternly.

"Alec's gonna fix the security in this sector…"

"Alec?"

"Yes…" Raven said slowly like she was talking to a child. "Go on Alec." Alec nodded his hand touching her briefly before leaving TC on his bike. Max twirled around abruptly looking at Raven opening her mouth to argue.

"Are you sure that Alec is the right guy? He doesn't really have a record of being…"

"What? Dependent? Loyal? He'd die for TC in a heartbeat, would you?" Max mouth shut and she blinked, "I didn't mean to attack you. But this threat that I'll make now I will mean, do not put Alec down in front of me or others, or we will have a problem and honey you will lose." She stamped away pissed off, if she didn't leave she would claw Max's eyes on she was a good soldier but she was so blinded of being normal and Eye's only aka Logan Cale.

¤

Alec screwed the last camera in then flashed a smile into the camera waving childish into it that moved around proving that it worked, from the radio he heard Raven's voice say, "Good job." He flashed an even bigger smile feeling proud over what he'd accomplished it was a feeling that was foreign to him. He walked up the head courtiers moving behind Raven his arms enveloping around her he always made a point of asking for permission when touching her in public she had let him know it was okay the second he had touched her hip and not moved away. She leaned back against him tired even them needed to sleep, shark DNA or not they needed to sleep time to time or they would burn out. "We should head back home." She murmured tired papers stacked in front of her of her planes of improvements.

"Yeah we should. We can come by tomorrow after work." She nodded her head in agreement and followed him as he lead her down to their bikes. The ride home had never felt longer, when he crashed on the bed he looked up to se her standing there looking at him with a soft smile. "What?"

"You're so freaking beautiful."

"Thanks… I guess Manticore…"

"I meant you. I know I know I'm being cheesy." She started to undress and went under the covers her eyebrow arched up in question when he kept staring at her.

"You meant that?" his voice shaky almost. Like it was too good to be true kind of way. She smiled stroking his cheek. He had never felt beautiful or whole as Manticore had broken them all into broken dolls. She made everything better, brighter and lighter.

"Yes, you are beautiful Alec barcode or no barcode." He smiled softly getting under the covers too bringing her closer to his chest, "it's scary… how…"

"Good it is to be true?"

"Yeah… I'm just waiting for…"

"An disaster or you to disappear."

"Yeah…"

"Guess… that we have to prove each other wrong…"

"I can live with that." Their lips pressed together.

¤

Her legs was tight around his hips one of his hand behind him as he thrusted into her, while kissing her with open mouth kisses her arms around him. Both sitting up on the warm bed. He lifted his hips up again as she arched down both panting into each other's mouth. Their chest colliding together her fingers marking his back as she arched back as he thrusted one last time filling her with his seed. He panted loud but proudly got words out his mouth "is the baby okay?" his hand touching her yet flat stomach only a small bump was visible.

"Mmm" she leaned forward again her sweaty forehead resting on his shoulder as she tried to breath normal. He pulled her head up waiting for answer, "the baby is fine Alec."

"Sure…?"

"Yes." She laughed happy, "but mommy here needs a shower." He grinned she moved away from him and he quickly reached out for her kissing her as he lead her to the bathroom.

Later at work her legs were swinging as she was sitting on the counter, "careful girly." Normal said for the ninth time. She wasn't really allowed to deliver her one package as Normal thought the baby would be flying in her belly each time she paddled. Stupid of course but it got Alec wondered and got her to agree to not paddle anymore so her days were spent indoors in Jam Pony sorting packages or sitting on the counter waiting for Alec to return from delivering his one package.

Alec seemed proud as he rode into Jam Pony he opened his back pack pulling out a stuffed animal that was a yellow elephant, "aw the babies first stuffed… yellow elephant." She said accepting it playing with it on the counter before kissing Alec that beamed. Cindy came in muttering about the world being a bitch as she glanced at them before ignoring the pair of them as she took Max side in some fight that the pair of them did not know about.

Raven played with the stuff animal on the counter Alec making sounds both laughing like little children being in their own little world. "This is eye's only its the only free voice…" Raven zoned out to the speech hopping the elephant back and forth. "Today a twelve year old caught a glimpse of a cult when she reported it to the police they silenced her. What justice…" she zoned out again giving Alec a peck.

"Don't forget that we're gonna take a look at the baby today." Alec said giddy almost she smiled her hand stroking her belly, his hand rested on top of hers. "What ya think girl or a boy?"

"I don't know. Doesn't really matter to me."

"Does to me have to know how long I'll enjoy my natural colour of my hair, if it's a girl I will get grey hair when she reach puberty." Raven laughed at his pout, she kissed him only for that.

"I love you."

"I love you too Raven." He said with love and awe.

He lifted Raven up carefully on the seat she leaned back her hand tucked under her head pulling her top up, the X5 also known as Doc took the ultra sound to them turning it on. They had stolen it from a hospital a couple of months ago, "let's take a look then." The female said moving the roller around Raven's stomach that looked at the screen. They heard the heartbeat Alec counted the heartbeats per second making sure that everything was fine as he read every book of pregnancy and how to be a dad. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Sure." Raven said still in awe of hearing the babies heartbeats.

"It's a… boy. He kept moving around." She explained before Alec opened his mouth. "Congratulations are in order." Raven beamed at Alec that looked at the screen almost tear eyed.

"It that him?" Doc nodded her head pointing at the curve of the spine, "he's so small."

"Yes" she laughed, "he'll get bigger. You can expect the birth between 7-9 months."

"Why 7? The normal is 9" Alec argued.

"Yes but a lot of X5 give birth around seven months the babies were perfectly healthy you've seen them." He nodded yes he had seen the popping machines in the nursery. The X6 give birth at nine months often we've been working on why, but the fact is that X5 DNA are more advanced then the X6 or X7 the X8's are almost common soldiers."

"The X7 are the ones with black eyes…" Raven said to the doctor, "they do not count to the X series."

¤

Raven sat in the tub her big belly getting gently stroked by Alec that kissed her neck, "felt that?" his big hands resting on top of her big belly stroking her belly smoothing using the cloth in his hand to stroke her body time to time as she hummed at the pampering.

"Yeah." Alec said with a wide smile, "we're getting there." He had already fixed the baby room that he had fixed as soon as the doctor mentioned the seven months thing that was only a few weeks away.

"I know… thank you for agreeing to move to TC…" she murmured softly and sleepy her whole body relaxed, the heartbeat of her mate being a lullaby.

"Hey, I'm with ya its safer for the baby and you." Raven smiled softly. "Can't believe that our son is in there?" he questioned happy feeling way too happy every second. He was on clouds.

"Oh believe me he is. He has a liking of kicking my kidneys and bladder." Alec chuckled. "Then its gonna be real when I actually have to push him out… you gonna have to be in the room I am not gonna do that alone ya hear?" she pinched his arm a little.

"Of course."

¤

Alec bounced gently Connor in his lap that giggled his fist swinging in the air, "little boxer aren't you?" Connor just gurgled putting his fists into his mouth, "careful or you'll choke on those." Alec pulled the hands away softly, taking the pacifier from the table putting into his mouth before putting into Connors so it was clean from any dust that it could have gathered on the ten minutes it laid on the table. Connor's eyes started to close, "sleepy? Okay." Alec cradled the small baby into his embrace kissing the forehead of his son humming softly as he got up and put the baby down in its blue crib.

A kiss was placed between his shoulder blades, "hey."

"Aren't you suppose to sleep?" Alec scowled, "that's our child in there." He laid a hand on her belly, it hadn't even been a year since their fist child came into the world. Her body barley got two months of recovery before she was pregnant again, "c'mon lets take you to bed."

"I'm too bored to sleep, I want to finish the reports."

"I can finish them, trust me…"

"I do. But I wanna DO something! I'm going crazy! I'm just laying there all days and nights, I can't do anything."

"Doc said it would be safer for you. As… we don't know how an X5 react to another pregnancy so soon…"

"I feel fine."

"Please for my sake, please… I can't lose you."

"You won't." she looked into his eyes. "I promise." He nodded but still felt a clench in his stomach he kissed her hands. "Fine I'll stay in bed."

¤

Alec was balancing the two children on his hips with out trouble he been standing on his spot for the last two hours, Connor was busy chewing on the thread from Alec's hood as little Dylan was sucking his fist his face nuzzling into Alec's side, that was looking at Raven as she was speaking he wasn't the only one with kids the nursery had a little incident of a over flood toilet making the whole floor stained and carpet destroyed it would take another few days to repair the damage. "There is no reason for us to get over board the familiars hasn't attacked for almost a year now."

"Max you do realize the second we drop security around the premises the second they will attack, me personally would never take that chance. There are children here, I am a mother so if patrolling around makes it safer then it will continue. I am not gonna let some humans nervous feelings risk the safety of my children or any one in TC." Raven said sternly to Max that breathed heavy.

"I do understand but the humans are also a… threat we can't make them nervous."

"Its our area is it not? We did buy this lot legally like you suggested which by the way took a lot of man power to pay off. We will not lower the security, it is our property which means we have a right to protect it humans protect their homes why can't we?"

"We are humans." Max argued heatedly. 

"NO we're not we are improved. We are better." Raven said angry, her cheeks flushing in anger. "Its not even for debate _Max_."

"So what? You take my place and its dictatorship?" Max snapped, Raven narrowed down her eyes at the other female. She had taken Max place as the leader of TC it had been given to her by others that wanted her to lead since Max became to focused on Eye's only rather then her own people. Her heart slammed hard in her chest she took long strides towards Max growling.

"Me wanting my people safe is not dictatorship!"

"Here! here!" the others called out.

"They agree, we do vote you'd be foolish to even think of taking the security away." Alec looked at his woman then looked at their children that looked at him, both of them having brown eyes, Dylan had a hint of green at the edges their hair light brown and pale skin with freckles on their cheeks. There where beautiful children.

"Max you are not a parent, but you still must get to your head that there are not just the familiar that are after us, but government and private sectors. They especially want our children." Raven snapped heated.

"Max I get where you coming from, there are buzz of humans getting nervous but they are always nervous when it comes to us, they have put some of us on stakes remember?" Alec spoke up harshly, the two females looking straight at him, his female's eyes softer. "I lost friends. But as Raven said there is no discussion when it comes to security if anything there should be more." Other parents agreed starting of a heated argument against Max that stumbled back a little.

"So Max what gives?"

"You don't need my approval anymore or don't you remember?" Max said sternly to Raven that looked at her.

"But you do speak to Eye's only that does have communication to the outside world convince him. To convince others that we just want out children safe and have a right to have security in our area that WE own." Alec bounced a little as Connor started to fuzz hearing his mothers voice harsh which triggered Dylan. The scent of a dirty diaper filled Alec's senses and he excused himself, the warmth of his children warming him from the coldness in the room. He did have a great deal of a protecting his off spring like the other X's males even if the male wasn't on good terms with the female they did protect their kids. So it wasn't uncommon to se a trained X killer to nurse its offspring and looking around with narrowing eyes.

He held Connor in one safe arm as the mastered the skill to change diaper with one hand, Dylan fitted a little whining as he didn't like to be put down another thing with the new generation as they clung on their parents like monkeys making a fit as they where put down especially between the age of 10 months to 3 years old as far as they knew. He made a purring sound to sooth Dylan that closed his eyes he wiped his child up and put a new diaper on and with some difficulty dressed his son, he washed his hand and then lifted Dylan up looking at Raven signalling that he was heading home she nodded with a smile before turning to face a mad Max.

¤

She breathed hard her head thrown back crying out in utter pleasure


End file.
